Playing Princess and being Men
by SaySaeri
Summary: When his sister goes missing, Prince Kiku enlists the help of his closest friends and allies. But there are suitors coming to woo his sister! How will they stall them until the Princess is found? Then Elizabeta comes up with a plan... Kingdom AU and genderbending. Eventual and established romance, multiple pairings.
1. Where did she go?

I was bored and my mind is going to Kingdom AU's. This lighter compared to my other Kingdom AU story I have going on...

Rated T for Lovi's mouth and future shenanigans.

Happy reading.

* * *

"Aaaahhhhhh!"

Kiku shot up from bed and sped to his sister's room, only to find her missing and the window completely smashed. "Saa- Saakuuraa!"

The prince then alerted his knights and got no response; when he got out of the palace, he saw that they were all knocked out on the palace grounds.

The following morning, the prince called his closest friends from nearby kingdoms, and decided for the best that his sister's disappearance was to be kept hidden to avoid chaos.

He was waiting in the throne with his fiance Mei, when they all came.

First to arrive was Prince Alfred and Princess Amelia, royal twins of the kingdom up north, along with them were their cousins, Matthew and Madeline, who were nobles.

Second was Princess Feliciana of Italia and her knight Lovina, who sometimes acted as her double.

Third was Prince Ivan of Rossia and his fiance Yue, who was the twins' older cousin. Along with them were Roderich and Elizabeta, young nobles who are already married.

When they were all gathered, they began to talk about their predicament.

Kiku talked first, "Thank you for coming everyone. No one else knows about this and I need-"

"No problem!" said Alfred, interrupting him, "Don't worry, we'll help- cause we're heroes!"

"I see. Then I must tell you guys some information I received shortly after Sakura went missing. Apparently, they headed to the northwest. So far, no one was able to after the kidnapper."

"What?" asked Yue, "Why aru?"

"Our guards are all being hospitalized as we speak. There's no one available."

"Seriously?" said Amelia.

"Oh dear," whispered Madeline. Feliciana 've'-ed and her curl drooped; Lovina had her arms crossed and looked at Kiku.

"You want help from our kingdoms, da?" asked Ivan.

Kiku shook his head, much to everyone's confusion. He then brought out a letter from his pocket, "They sent a letter saying if I sent help they would put Sakura's life in danger..."

"Then it's up to us!" exclaimed Alfred. Everybody looked at him questioningly.

"What do you mean by that Al?" asked Matthew.

"I'll go after her! They wouldn't be able to detect me!"

"Then I'll come too!" said Yue.

"Are you sure?!" asked Kiku, and they looked at him, "It's dangerous- at the very least I should go as wel-" Mei nudged him and whispered something in his ear. "Oh, I have forgotten about that..."

"What?" asked Amelia.

"Suitors are to be coming soon."

"What?" asked Elizabeta, who had been quiet for a while now, "For Sakura?!"

Kiku nodded, "Hai. Our parents wanted it so, even though they had gone off to the mountains for training. Even they don't know about the kidnapping."

"Then it would be suspicious, yes?" asked Roderich, "If you left all of the sudden to find her, then the kingdom won't have someone to look after it."

"Ah, but-"

"If it makes you feel better," started Ivan, "I will go help find her as well. A small party should do, da?"

"What about your kingdom?" asked Kiku.

"I had told my parents that I would be here a month along with Yue."

"Ve~ me too!" exclaimed Feliciana, "I'll help!"

"Our parents let us here a while too," said Amelia, "And Auntie Jeanne and Uncle Francis." Madeline nodded, confirming Amelia's answer.

"I'll go as well," said Matthew.

"Wait a minute bastards," said Lovina, "Who's going to play princess then?"

"Eh? Princess?" Then it dawned on Kiku, "Oh... that's right."

Alfred was confused, "What?" Amelia elbowed him gently, "You don't get it Al? Since no one knows that Sakura is gone, how are the suitors supposed to meet her?"

"Oh..."

Elizabeta spoke up, "I have an idea." Everybody looked at her, "But..."

"But what, Elizabeta-chan?" asked Kiku.

She didn't reply and just stared at him, with a serious look on her face. Suddenly all of the girls knew what she meant and looked at Kiku too.

"..." It dawned on Kiku and he turned a bit red, "Yo- You don't mean-"

"Yes," said Elizabeta, "It is what we mean."

The guys looked confused except for Roderich, who kind of saw this coming and sighed.

"What?" asked Alfred, looking back and forth between Kiku and everybody else.

"I'll tell you, bastard," said Lovina and the boys apart from Roderich looked at her.

"What is it?" asked Alfred.

"He is going to play princess."

* * *

Sakura opened her eyes to find that she was in an old room, on an tattered mattress. She frowned and looked around suspiciously before getting off the bed and looked out the window of the room, which was open.

_Why did they leave it open? _thought Sakura. As she looked out the window, she then understood why.

Her captor had placed her in the highest tower she had never seen before, surrounded by miles and miles of a thick forest.

Suddenly, the door was swung open and when she looked to see who it was, and her eyes widened.

"Y.. You're..."

* * *

Author's Note: My attempt at suspense... *sighs* I don't even have the slightest clue to who captured her; I'm trying to avoid people normally chosen to be the bad guys (like Turkey, Cuba, etc.).

Kiku doesn't add a suffix at the end of his twin's name because he is really close to her; but he'll occasionally refer to her as 'Little sister' or 'sister'.

Yes, Mattie and Maddie are Jeanne's and Franny's children.

Feli and Lovi aren't related because... Well, just because. (There's a reason, I think) But they're like sisters!

Read and review!


	2. Lovino' and 'Leon'

**Hiya!**

**Thanks to those who are reading~**

**Oh, and to guest(whoever you are), it's not Prussia or England- they have different roles and both of both of them are in here. **

**As I said, this story is really light and is not that serious... It's meant to amuse, hopefully.**

**Happy reading!**

Previously...

Sakura opened her eyes to find that she was in an old room, on an tattered mattress. She frowned and looked around suspiciously before getting off the bed and looked out the window of the room, which was open.

_Why did they leave it open? _thought Sakura. As she looked out the window, she then understood why.

Her captor had placed her in the highest tower she had never seen before, surrounded by miles and miles of a thick forest.

Suddenly, the door was swung open and when she looked to see who it was, and her eyes widened.

"Y.. You're..."

"Ah! You're awake! Now you must play with me, desu yo!"

"..."

"...?"

"Kawaii!" Sakura went and hugged the boy, who was dressed up as a sailor. Then she let go and stared at him curiously, thinking _How did a little boy like this be able to kidnap me?_

The boy grabbed her hand and ran out the room, "Let's play ball on the roof until Papa and Mama come back!"

She went along with it, quite confused. "Uh, okay um..."

"I'm Peter desu yo!"

"Oh, okay Peter-kun. Was it you who brought me here?" They were going up stairs now.

Peter nodded, "Yep! Papa and Mama went on a trip and left me with my real brother. But the jerk didn't play with me; so I ran away and went to see a witch named Rose! I asked her where I could find a friend and her magic showed me you!"

"I.. I see." _So he meant no harm... Kiku-nii must be so worried, _thought Sakura.

"Then I came to where you lived, but there where men with swords and I got panicked, so I knocked them all out. Then I took you home with me!"

"Ehh?!" _All by himself?! _"You had someone with you, correct?"

"Nope! I'm really strong desu yo!"

_How is that possible?!_

* * *

Back at the palace...

Elizabeta looked at Kiku adoringly, "Wahh, you're so cute Kiku!" Said person was wearing a long wig and one of his sister's kimonos. He was blushing and looked down shamefully, "A-are you sure this will work?" He could feel every fiber of his dignity being ripped from him each minute.

"Of course! They never met her, so it should be okay!" said Mei, who seemed to enjoy dressing up her fiance.

Then the doors opened, revealing two men who seemed really familiar...

Kiku widened his eyes, "Lo-lovina-chan? Amelia-chan?" Lovina and Amelia were dressed up in noble men's clothing, and wore a short wig; Amelia's wig was a shade close to her hair color and Lovina's was a lighter color than her own hair.

"Shut it bastard. It's Lovino-_kun_ and..." she looked at Amelia who thumbs-ed up at Kiku, "Call me Leon!"

"Why are you two-" Elizabeta interrupted him. "Lovina is fast and Amelia is strong for a girl; when you need to switch or there are perverts, they'll protect you since your warriors are being hospitalized!" And then her eyes sparkled as she looked at them, "You two are so handsome! Can... can you two..?" She seemed to have trouble with her words.

"What?" asked Lovina, while Amelia understood and pulled Lovina into her chest, "What are you doing, bastard?"

Amelia gestured to Elizabeta, who began to look very excited, "Oh..." said Lovina and then Amelia brought out a hand and cupped Lovina's chin, looking at her seductively, "Ah, your face looks so much better when you're this close..." she said in a low voice, attempting to sound like a man.

'Lovino' blushed out of embarrassment and tried to look away, "S-sh-shut up, you bastard..."

Then 'Leon' took the hand off of 'Lovino''s chin and grabbed the end of his clothes, tugging on it, "And it'll be even better when I take this off~"

"W-w-what the hell?!" 'Lovino' began to struggle and 'Leon' just smiled mischievously and continued the attempt to strip 'him'.

"...Kyaa~" This was enough for the fantasies of Elizabeta, who was having a slight nose bleed; Kiku suddenly had a book with him and began to sketch with a reddened face. Mei was slightly giggling on the side.

The door opened again and it was Roderich. When he looked at them surprised, 'Leon' winked at him while still holding on to a blushing Lovino, "Do you want to join us?"

"..."

*SLAM* He closed the door with an annoyed expression and a slight blush on his face. Then he turned the other direction and walk out into the garden. There he saw Madeline and Feliciana sitting together and looking beyond the palace gates, "Did they leave?"

"Ve..." Feliciana nodded. Alfred, Matthew, Yue, and Ivan decided to leave and eventually separate to three different directions (Ivan insisted that he'd stay with Yue) towards the northwest.

Madeline looked up at Roderich and giggled, "Did you see Amelia and Lovina together?"

"Yes...but unfortunately at the wrong moment though."

Feliciana's hair drooped and she looked down sadly.

"What's wrong?" asked Roderich, noticing Feliciana's saddening.

"Sorella disappeared a while ago and I haven't seen her since. Where was she?" Lovina wasn't her sister, but to Feliciana, she counted as one; Lovina had been with her ever since she was born.

After she had said that, a hand lightly karate chopped her head, and they looked to see 'Lovino' looking annoyed. "You could have just asked for me instead of worrying, Feli."

"S-sorella?! Why are you dressed up as a boy?!"

"Me and Amelia are doing this to protect Kiku," said Lovina to Feliciana.

"Oh I see! Can I do it too?" asked Feliciana.

"No, you'll play as yourself. 'Princess' needs a friend to talk to."

"Okay!" Feliciana then turned to Madeline, "Are you going to be a man too?"

"No, I'm going to play as myself," she said quietly.

* * *

"Kesese... Hey West! You don't look excited- why?!"

"Because I don't plan on this to be an enjoyable experience. Why are you so excited? You don't plan on ever marrying."

"We're out of that stuffy kingdom that's why!" Gilbert looked out the window like a child in front of an candy store. Ludwig sighed; the sooner they get this over with, the sooner they can get home.

He looked out the window as well and sighed in boredom.

* * *

Matthew looked around him on his white horse, scanning the forest around him as he sped past them. The group had split a while ago, and he was on his own. As he came to a lake, he directed his horse to go around while staring at the beauty of the lake; it was one of those really clean lakes that just took your breath away.

After he seemed to have past the lake, he suddenly felt that he was being followed.

_Maybe they got lost and are following me?_ he thought, _Or_ _a notorious thief who has nothing better to do? _he thought. He had heard rumors of a thief capturing people for fun and scaring any passerby.

_That couldn't be it._ He continued on his stead. _Probably lost._

* * *

"Hehe... He's pretty cute."

"What are you talking about? I only see a horse..."

"What do you think we've been doing for a while now?!"

"I thought we were lost! And the horse seemed to know where it was going..."

"No, we aren't lost! We're going to get that man!"

"What man?!"

"How can you not see that handsomely adorable man! Do you want me to knock you off that horse?"

"Do-don't glare at me like that? Your eyes are so unusual..."

"What?! You haven't met a chick with pink and blue eyes?! The doc said it was sectoral heterochromia!"

"No, I haven't! Or have I met a woman with white hair!"

"Oh, so this is about my hair now?! Wait..."

"...?"

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Ehh? Oh yeah... I was lost so I ended up beside you. Sorry about that."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Yeah, I'll go over there now... See you!" And the unnamed girl went in an other direction, leaving Julchen confused. Then she noticed that the man she was following seemed farther than before, so she sped up to get closer.

* * *

**Author's Note: How was it? I'm hinting pairings until I list them when _everyone_ is in the story, but it's probably obvious.**

**Julchen is nyoPrussia! She and Gil are both in here, but not related. **

**School starts tomorrow for me- I'm kind of excited!**

**Oh, and I don't own Hetalia. I forgot to type that last chapter.**

**Read and review! **


End file.
